Sibylla
Sibylla is known as the Major Fairy of Justice. Sibylla lives in the Sibillini Mountains in Italy with her Rustic Fairies who resemble a combination of faunas, satyrs, and fairies. As the Fairy of Justice, whoever is under her protection is under protection from others. Info She is however bound to her role of Fairy of Justice to remain neutral since she does not have the right to take sides between Good and Evil and between friend and enemy, and neither does she have the right to tell anyone which way to follow, even when she knows that people are taking the wrong one. This was why she did not take part in Morgana's Great Revenge of the Fairies. It is interesting to note that unlike other Earth Fairies, her wings sparkle, which could be an indication of her youth or her willingness to help others, or it is possible that she was one of the Fairies whose wings were plucked more recently by the Wizards of the Black Circle after being captured by them, since Queen Morgana, who was apparently the last fairy to be captured by the Wizards has wings somewhat similar to Sybilla' wings. Out of all the Major Earth Fairies Sibylla is the most kind and peaceful and the Winx Club came to her in respect and even bowed to her. Surprising as the Rustic Fairies seem all to eager to fight when they are threatened or feel that they need to protect Sibylla. The Winx first mentioned her from the Book of Fairies as living in Italy once she had been freed from the Black Circle and went to ask her to protect and try to cure Duman when he fell ill towards the end of the fourth season while they were doing their best to convince Morgana to stop her Revenge against the humans and to have the Wizards judged impartially (possibly by Sibylla). She and her Rustic Fairies were unable to do anything for Duman, and later the Specialists took him to Gardenia shortly before he was destroyed by Nabu. She was last seen in the Season 4 finale, and it can be suggested that she is working to restore Earth's magic and to make it a better place as it was before the Wizards' arrival while still remaining neutral. Appearance Sibylla has long orange hair that she wears in two buns on either side of her head while letting the rest fall. She wears a long purple dress with leaf like hangings in the middle and light green hangings on her lower arms. Her wings are large gold and lavender with sparkles. On Sora's Team She becomes a members when Morgana recieves a Gem of Heart, but still remains neutral. Like Nebula, Sibylla falls in love with Sora as he protects others even if they are bad from being destroyed by others. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Sora's Team Category:Good hearted characters Category:Adults Category:Peaceful characters Category:Fairies Category:Flying characters Category:Wise characters Category:Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:Calm characters Category:Serious characters Category:Females Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Sora's Love Interests